All's Fair in Love and All Hallow's Eve
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: *Inspired by The Randomer's picture, 'Halloween Nerds.'* DM and Penfold are about to attend HQ's Halloween party, but they find the time to do a bit of bonding first. Fluff! Contains Dangerfold. Set in 2015 version of Danger Mouse.


"There! These pumpkins look fantastic!"

I, Ernest Penfold look at the carved pumpkins with pride. They looked wonderful- they were carved to a likeness of me and Danger Mouse. Danger Mole had done a fantastic job with these- when we tried ourselves, me and DM kept messing up and then my boss decided, in a fit of good intentioned mischief, stuff the pumpkin insides down the back of my shirt.

Yep. Danger Mole's intervention had been necessary.

I wonder where Danger Mouse had got to- the mouse claimed he was going to see Colonel K about something important, but he'd been gone for ages.

I couldn't wait until the Halloween party for the staff of HQ, as I've heard a lot of things going on about who was wearing what.

"Oh, crikey I wish these bat wings would stop twisting round!" I huff. Around my chest is a black strap, which had short bat wings attached to the back. It had shuffled over to the right, so one of the wings was poking my armpit.

After adjusting it for what felt like the millionth time, I decide now would be a good time to find my best friend/boyfriend. It was nearly time for the party, and I didn't want to be late, because I was curious as to see what the Professor was going as, or Danger Moth – or even the Colonel.

It was then that the lights went out in a flash.

...

I couldn't see anything. I could only see the illuminations of London from their living room window. Where was he?

I yelp as I stand on something, but it was the (thankfully deactivated) shrinkitiser ray. Better remember to hand it back to Squawkencluck. In fact, I'll take it now. Knowing my boyfriend's luck with gadgets, Squawkencluck will give him something to be more frightened about than anything at the party.

Tucking it into my trousers, I keep looking around for my currently lost friend.

"Chief? DM, where are you?" I call out.

Suddenly, a dark shape jumps in front of me. It had a glowing red eye that looked like a skull and it was taller than me- a fair bit taller, in fact. It let out a long, loud monster roar. My heart rate begins its standard panic incline.

I scream, before I fumble around for the shrinkitiser. Only, thanks to my butter fingers, I drop it.

Trembling, he fell to his knees, waiting for the end.

...

It wasn't until the lights came back on when I feel brave enough to jump to my feet and look for Danger Mouse- he'd know what to do!

Only, a familiar laugh stops me in my tracks.

"DM?"

Sure enough, it was – Danger Mouse stood there in his full glory, in a pair of black trousers, a long coat and a skull themed eyepatch. He was doubled over with laughter.

"Oh, Penfold, that reaction was priceless!" He said.

"It's not funny to scare a coward, DM!" I snap. I don't appreciate being jumped by my best friend and lover on the night of All Living Horrors. I turn on my heel and went to sulk near the Jack O' Lanterns. I am upset with the mouse, and don't feel like talking to him.

"Aw, I'm sorry Penfold. I didn't mean to upset you, old chap." DM sighed, and went over to pat my shoulder comfortingly.

But I just scoot out of my boss' touch. Normally, I love it when DM gives me physical affection, but now, after the White Wonder scared me out of my wits, skin and all, I just want to be left alone.

...

But it looks like DM's not giving up that easily. When I look up at Danger Mouse again, I see the he has moved, and he was now holding his arms out invitingly.

I am ashamed to admit it, but I love cuddling with DM, because I always feel safe and loved in my friend's arms, no matter what the reason was for doing it: comfort after a horrid nightmare, relieving the stress from a bad day, or just whenever we feel the need to be in each other's arms. I could never resist a cuddle.

And it looks like the case now.

Slowly, I rise from my spot on the floor, and make my way to Danger Mouse's arms, cautiously brushing past my companion's legs.

I am rewarded by the mouse wrapping his arms slowly and tenderly around my back and pulling me close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Danger Mouse whispers tenderly. "I love you so much, and I would never scare you maliciously. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I love you too, DM." I reply, feeling a bit better now that he said he was sorry. I could tell he meant it too, and so I decide to forgive him. To show this, I slowly start to return the gesture.

...

We sit like this for a while; not speaking, not moving; just content to be in each other's arms.

"Do you feel better now?" DM asks me.

"Yes, I do." I reply- and I mean it. My heart rate has settled down again, and I feel elated.

"Good."

Suddenly, DM leans forward towards me with his lips ready to kiss. I find myself responding in kind, and I feel the same old feelings wash over me as our lips meet gently, but they're good feelings – love, safety, comfort and friendship.

As we kiss, I feel his hand caress the back of my head, making me practically melt inside. He could drive me crazy at times – whether it was due to his addiction to danger, leaving dirty, smelly socks everywhere, or showing his love for me.

And I love him for it.

...

When we finally break the kiss, Danger Mouse checks the time on his i-Patch.

"Oops a daisies. Looks like we'll be late, Penfold. Sorry about that."

"Never mind, Chief. I don't mind as long as I'm late with you." I blush on saying that. Did that sound too cheesy?

"Yes, that is the cheesiest thing anyone has ever said to me." DM grins. "But I love cheesy."

"Glad to hear, Chief." I answer.

He nuzzles my cheek gently, before rising and straightening his jacket.

"How late are we?" I inquire, as he helps me to my feet.

"Well, only by ten- fifteen minutes." He replies. He takes my left hand in his own, and kisses the back of it gently.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." I say, and the two head off to the party, arm in arm.

...

A/N: Phew! My first ever slash and romance story! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I was inspired to write this piece of fluff after seeing this super adorable picture on Deviantart of them cuddling in Halloween costumes. The picture's called 'Halloween nerds' by The Randomer, so any mentions of outfits and the pumpkins belong to her, as well as DM and Penfold not managing to carve their own Jack O' Lanterns. Thank you, The Randomer! You are an awesome artist! Hope you don't mind I wrote this! I also do not own DM and Penfold or anyone else mentioned in this fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
